


my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Deaf Clint Barton, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Mentions of brainwashing, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, mentions of torture, pre clint/bucky/steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Bucky Barnes returns.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 33
Kudos: 218
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo Square G4 - Bucky Barnes.
> 
> it's here!!! Our three boys are finally together!!!! Let's see how this goes, shall we??

**Clint**

The day Bucky Barnes showed up at Stark Tower started off pretty normal. Clint woke up and then decided to wake his boyfriend up with a blowjob, no one spoke to him before his third cup of coffee, and he was settling into the couch on top of Steve, ready to watch some Dog Cops - and then JARVIS spoke. 

“Captain Rogers, there appears to be someone waiting for you in the lobby.”

“Who is it, J?” Steve asks, slightly distracted by how sensitive the sides of Clint’s neck are. 

“James Barnes, sir.” 

Steve sits up so fast that Clint is flung off of him and onto the floor. “Ow,” he pouts, rubbing his head. 

“You’re sure, JARVIS? It’s Bucky?”

“My facial recognition program is never wrong, Captain,” JARVIS assures him. “It is Sergeant Barnes.”

“I’ll be right down,” Steve says. He stands but Clint jumps in front of him and holds out his arms. 

“Steve, think about this,” he pleads.

“Get out of the way, Clint,” Steve says. 

“Not if you’re just going to go rushing in without a plan,” Clint says stubbornly, glaring. “Think, Steve. Why would he just show up?”

“Maybe he’s ready to come home,” Steve says, eyes pleading. 

“Okay, but why now? Why here? Don’t just go rushing in headfirst, Steve, the last time you saw this guy he was beating your face in.”

“That wasn’t him!” Steve objects.

“Yeah, I know that,” Clint says flatly, relenting when Steve slumps. “Baby, I want this for you as badly as you do. But for all you know, the second he sees you he’s going to try and kill you.”

“What do I do?” Steve asks.

“Take your amazing boyfriend with you, of course,” Clint winks. “I’ll be there to stop him - nonlethally, of course - if he tries anything.”

“Don’t hurt him, Clint,” Steve says seriously, “Not even if he’s hurting me.”

“Steve, I’m not going to let him beat you within an inch of your life again!” Clint growls. “Besides, how do you think Bucky will feel when he comes back to himself to find that he’s beaten you up _ again _?”

Steve opens his mouth. He closes it. “I didn’t think of that,” he says quietly.

“That’s why I’m here,” Clint says, “Now go suit up, I’ll meet you back here in five.” Steve nods and goes to do just that. Once he’s out of earshot, Clint says, under his breath, “JARVIS, if Barnes moves to do anything to harm anyone, yourself included, knock him out.”

“You have my word, Agent Barton,” JARVIS promises. “I have cleared the floor of any civilians and Sergeant Barnes has agreed to wait for you.”

“Let’s go catch a ghost,” Clint mutters, draining the last of his coffee, grabbing his bow and a few arrows, and heading to the elevator. “This should be fun.”

~~ 

The elevator opens with a ding and Clint steps out, an arrow already nocked - aimed at the floor, as per Steve’s request. Clint only agreed because it was the only way that Steve would’ve let him come, and no way was Clint letting his boyfriend go meet his possibly homicidal ex-boyfriend without him.

Barnes’ head snaps up, eyes locking onto Clint immediately. He looks Clint over, eyes catching on his bow, and his shoulders slump - dare Clint think... in relief? It has to be good to know that there’s someone who will put you down before they let you hurt anyone. Clint knows it was a relief for him after New York. Barnes’ eyes drift over Clint’s shoulder and freeze, widening near imperceptibly.

“Bucky?” Steve’s strangled voice asks. 

Barnes flinches at the name. “Not Bucky,” he says hoarsely. “Not - not the other one, either,” he pushes out, seeing Clint tense, “But not Bucky.”

“What have you been calling yourself?” Clint asks when Steve says nothing.

“Barnes, mostly,” he admits, “I know I used to be him. I just don’t know if I am anymore.” Steve sucks in a breath behind him and shoves past Clint, stopping when he’s within arms reach of Barnes. 

“Can I hug you?” Steve asks. It’s not what Clint expected him to say, and judging from the surprised flinch from Barnes, it’s not what he expected either. Inexplicably, his eyes flick to Clint. 

Clint watches them impassively. “I guess so,” Barnes says hesitantly. “Just for a little bit, though. I’m still not great with people being in my space.” Despite himself, Clint gives a little nod of understanding. It took him nearly a year after New York to be okay with anyone who wasn’t Natasha in his space, and even now he still has trouble with it occasionally.

Steve takes a couple of steps forward and pulls Barnes into his arms, burying his face in Barnes’ shoulder. Barnes is tense, nearly rigid for most of the hug, but as Steve promised, he steps back after a few seconds, wiping his face - not as discreetly as he thinks, but Clint says nothing. “C’mon, B-Barnes,” Steve says, voice hoarse, “You can stay with me for a bit.”

Barnes shakes his head, taking a probably involuntary step backward. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I’m not exactly stable.”

“As it happens,” JARVIS interjects, “Sir has decided that Barnes will be allowed to stay here, under the condition that he stays with someone so that they can watch him. He has also offered his services should Barnes require someone to look at his arm, although that is completely optional.”

“‘S a good idea,” Barnes says, “Have someone watch me so I don’t go nuts and kill someone.”

“I can do it,” Steve offers. Barnes doesn’t seem to know what to say, but it’s clear that he doesn’t want to stay with Steve. His eyes find Clint’s once more, except this time there is a pleading look in them. 

“Nope,” Clint says cheerily before he can stop himself. He unstrings the arrow and puts it back into his quiver, then slings his bow over his back and walks toward the two super-soldiers. “He’s staying with me.”

“But -” Steve tries to object.

“Nope,” Clint holds up a hand. “I am someone who he has no connection to in this time, so if he wakes up and thinks he’s back in the past, I’ll be able to snap him out of it much quicker. I’m also completely willing to stop him should he go all postal on my ass and try to kill me, whereas you, Steven, have already admitted that you would just let him beat you up until he came out of it.”

“Okay, but -” Steve tries once more to say something but Clint doesn’t let him. 

“There’s also the matter of our somewhat similar experiences to take into account,” Clint says, a sour taste in his mouth.

Stev blinks, like he hadn’t even considered it. “That’s... a good point,” He admits grudgingly.

“I’m full of points,” Clint winks. “Archer, remember?” Steve and Barnes snort in unison, then look at the other, expressions of wary amusement (Barnes) and devastated relief (Steve). “Of course, this all depends on if Barnes even _ wants _ to stay here with us,” Clint says, looking at Barnes. 

“Of course he -” Clint slaps a hand over Steve’s mouth. 

“No, we’re going to let him make his own choices, Steve,” he says gently but firmly, “He will always get to make his own choices from here on out.”

“Right, yeah, of course,” Steve agrees immediately as Clint removes his hand. “What about it, Barnes? Do you want to stay here?”

They both look at Barnes, Clint impassively, Steve probably with those stupid puppy eyes of his that no sane person can say no to. It’s really not a surprise to Clint when Barnes nods, making Steve’s shoulders slump in relief. “I’ve got questions,” Barnes says hesitantly to Steve.

“Ask them when we’re upstairs,” Clint cuts in. “Too many people could see you right now, and Tony and Tasha are nowhere near done creating your legal defense yet.”

“Legal defense?” Barnes and Steve say in unison, equally confused. 

“Well, sure,” Clint says, herding them towards the elevator. “You didn’t think we were just going to let the government throw you in prison, did you?” Judging from the expression on Barnes’ face, that’s _ exactly _ what he thought. And judging from the expression on Steve’s face, he didn’t think about this at all.

“He doesn’t need a legal defense,” Steve insists, “It wasn’t him that did all those things, he was brainwashed!”

“I know, Steve, that’s not what I’m saying,” Clint says gently as the elevator starts to rise. “He may have been brainwashed, he may have had no idea what he was doing, but he still did it. The defense will make sure that James Barnes is held legally not responsible for the Winter Soldier’s crimes. Tony’s already trying to make something that will get the trigger words out of his head.”

“He’s - what?” Steve asks, reeling.

“Tony... That’s Stark’s kid, right?” Barnes asks, turning to Steve. Steve nods and Barnes blows out a breath. “I -”

“He knows,” Clint interrupts. Barnes looks at him. “Tony knows.”

“And he’s still willing to let me stay here?” Barnes asks in disbelief. 

“Despite evidence to the contrary, Tony Stark does have a heart,” Clint hums, “He was pretty pissed for a while, but he understands that while you may have been the weapon they used to do it, you are not at fault.” 

The rest of the elevator ride is spent in silence as the two supersoldiers process this new information, until they get to Steve’s floor. “Your stop, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS says gently.

Steve looks between Clint and Barnes, eyes wide and a devastated look on his face. “I don’t -” he starts to say, then stops. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clint soothes, stepping forward. He almost reaches out for Steve but stops at the last second, unsure of how, or even if Steve wants to reveal their relationship to Barnes. “I’ll get him settled in and then if he’s up for it, maybe you can come over later.”

“I have also taken the liberty of calling Airman Wilson,” JARVIS interjects, “He will be here momentarily.”

“There, see? Hang out with Sam for a bit, I’ll let you know how we’re doing in a couple of hours, alright?” Clint, unable to stop himself, darts forward and presses a light kiss to Steve’s lips. “It’s okay, Steve.”

Steve shakes himself and steps back, out of the elevator. “I know,” he says softly, “You’re in good hands, Barnes.”

The door slides closed before Barnes can answer, leaving the two of them alone. “So...” Barnes says awkwardly. “You Stevie’s fella?”

Clint snorts before he can stop himself. “Sorry, it’s just...” He rushes to explain as Barnes withdraws. “Yeah, I’m Steve’s boyfriend. I haven’t heard us described that way is all, it’s new."

Barnes squints at him. “Why do I want to say if you hurt him I’ll kill you?”

Clint can’t help it. He starts to laugh again, and by the time they’re on his floor and the elevator doors open, he’s nearly doubled over from the force of his amusement. “Sorry, it’s -” he snorts again. “Getting the shovel talk from you is funny. Mostly because I’m sure that a - you actually have killed someone with a shovel before, and b - I’d like to see you try and catch me long enough to hurt me, pal.”

“I bet I could,” Barnes says thoughtfully. “Gotta use all those years of torture and brainwashing for something, right?”

Clint blinks. “Yeah, well. What do you think I use mine for?”

“You...” Barnes trails off, seemingly unsure how to finish that sentence.

Clint busies himself making coffee, mostly to stop his hands from shaking. “Yeah. Just for a few days, but people died by my hand. Good people.”

“It wasn’t you,” Barnes says quietly.

“Yeah,” Clint says, “But I still did it. Let me show you around.” He shows Barnes the kitchen and the living room, then moves to the bedroom. “This is where you’re staying. It locks from the inside and is only unlockable via your thumbprint. JARVIS only monitors vital signs inside bedrooms, but if you don’t want to be monitored at all, just ask for privacy mode to be turned on.” It’s a decent-sized room with a bed, a dresser and a small bathroom off to the side. “J can get you anything you need if you don’t feel like leaving the tower, and if you do feel like leaving I suggest you take someone with you.”

“So they can watch me,” Barnes says, nodding.

Clint scoffs. “Okay, yeah, but also so we can have your back, dummy. We’re doing our best but Hydra’s not gone, not completely. They’d kill to get you back. Not to mention Steve would kill me if you went out and got hurt or something, like you’re not a fully grown man who’s more than capable of taking care of himself.”

Barnes blinks at him. “Thank... you?”

Clint winks at him. “Anytime, pal. I’ll leave you to get settled in, just shout if you need anything.” Barnes nods and Clint shoots off a sloppy salute, then retreats to the living room. He flops facedown on the couch and groans loudly. 

“Are you alright, Agent Barton?” JARVIS asks dryly.

“Sure, J,” Clint mutters, “Let’s go with alright. Steve ask for a status update yet?”

“Not yet, no,” JARVIS says, sounding amused. “It seems Mr. Wilson has been keeping him thoroughly occupied by beating him in MarioKart. Eight times, if my count is correct.”

“It always is, J,” Clint says, rolling onto his back and taking a deep breath. “It always is.” 

“Thank you, Agent Barton,” JARVIS says. Clint grunts in response, rolling back over and pressing his face into the couch cushions. This is going to be _ so much fun. _ He’s living with his boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend - what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
